Gauntlet
"All I want to do is fly . . . nothing else matters." Gauntlet is a very private person, never showing its face to anyone. It was recruited into its current VALVE after a GYRO unit was shot down over the skies of its former home in what used to be Siberia, and was able to pilot the damaged craft to safety with no prior training. Gauntlet continues to pilot solely for the personal enjoyment it takes in flight and combat. Appearance Gauntlet is always wearing a standard black flight suit and helmet covering its face. Nothing else is known about its appearance aside from brief flashes of pale skin between the helmet and suit. Although whether gauntlet is Male or Female is a mystery, people usually refer to it as a Male for simplicity. Personality Gauntlet generally keeps to itself outside of training and strategy meetings. Although normal attempts at learning more about it are usually met with silence, it will be more open with those it respects as pilots, and may request to train with them. While it is truly a rookie at piloting GYROs, Gauntlet apparently had some education in general aircraft flight and strategy at a military academy. If Gaunlet has a problem with someone, it will confront them directly, and expects the same from everyone else. Resents passive aggresive comments and allusions. Other than that however, it seems not to care much about anything besides fying, maintaining, and training in its GYRO. However, not having been around others often, it is somewhat naive and easily pulled into things. In Combat, Gauntlet prefers high-speed, high maneuverability, precision flying style that makes it an extremely difficult target to hit with ranged weapons. However, this makes hitting other craft with ranged weapons equally difficult. Therefore, Gauntlet prefers to be in the front line using only melee weapons, loathing support roles which require it to be stationary or hang in the back. History Gauntlet lived in the Neo-Soviet Republic, a few miles outside of Norilsk. One day when END was fighting another VALVE in the skies above Siberia, one of their GYROs was shot down and crash landed near Gauntlets home. When they went to go recover their fallen mech, they found that the main body had been moved. After tracking down the main portion, they found that Gauntlet had managed to fly it a good distance away without prior training or experience, and without further damaging the suit. It was immediately recruited in replacement of the dead rookie who had been shot down. Gauntlet had previously gone through basic military and officer training in the heart of the republic, but was discharged for some reason. As such, Gauntlet has basic knowledge and proficiency in marksmanship, hand to hand combat, command, tactics, medical treatment, survival, and a wide range of physical activities. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: PIN-00-WINDMILL Booster(s): TRE-00-WERM Pulse Barrier: XIC-00-SPHERE PT(s): TRE-00-ID Radiator: BOW-00-RADICAL Utility: NA Armor Parts CORE: TRE-00-LFO ARMS: XIC-00-MUBYOSHI LEGS: TRE-00-RGS Head: NID-00-SKULL Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD Left ARM Weapon(s): XIC-00-HALBERD CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *Suha - Respects her piloting skills and straightforward nature. Trivia *Gauntlet's Theme *Never seen with food or drink. *Favorite color is Orange or Red. *Least favorite color is White. *Has Taphophobia. *Has an excellent memory. Category:Characters